shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenta
Introduction Burakku was once known as the deadliest bountyhunter in the East Blue. He now sails with The Devil Spawn Pirates on the Shifting Tide. He is the second member of the crew and the first to join. Appearance Burakku is a tall, pale 15 year old boy. He has long shaggy hair that is a deep, unnatural black. His eyes are completely black. They have no irises, no pupils, and no white. He has a lightning shaped scar under his left eye. His ears are pointed with a diamond earring in the right ear and his thin lips barely ever smile. He usually wears a grey t-shirt that is almost always coverred in blood. He wears a pair of dark jeans with a dark purple sash around his waist. On his left hip, he has a katana in a blood red sheath. He is always barefoot. his most distinguising features are the large silver wings on his back. Personality Burakku is a loner by nature. He finds it hard to trust anyone. He has been alone and has taken care of himself so he is use to being self-sufficient. He didn't begin to trust others until he met Senshi. He rescued her and decided to stick with her. During a fight, he can be a ruthless opponent. He can be very deadly if the situation calls for him to be. Abilities Burakku has been training as a swordsman since he could pick up a bokken. He is a Ittōryū Grandmaster that uses his skills for bounty hunting. Devil fruit Burakku ate the Tori-Tori no mi Model: Gryffon. This is a Mythological Zoan type fruit that allows him to turn into a gryffon. He can fly and use many of the mythological powers of the gryffon. A permanent side effect of the fruit is that no matter what form he is in, he still has his large silver wings. Haki Burakku posses Bushoshoku Haki. he can strengthen his attacks to where he can hurt anyone and break anything. Weapon Burakku's weapon of choice is his katana, ''Seishin O Mage. ''It means bending spirit and was a gift to him from his master. Relationships Crew Burakku is the First mate of the Devil Spawn Pirates. He aved senshi from some marines during her first few days of having a bounty and stayed with her after that. Family Burakku has no recollection of his family. Allies/Friends Burakku's loner nature means that he doesn't have many friends say for Senshi. His only ally is his former mentor, the Shikibukai Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk Foes All of the foes that Burakku has made are either dead, missing, or imprisoned. History Origin Burakku does not remember his family at all. For most of his life. He trained with Hawkeye Mihawk on Kuraigana island. After he mastered Ittoryu, Burakku travelled to the East Blue where he became famous for being a ruthless bounty hunter. When he was 15, he heard rumors about a Marine base where Dr. Vegapunk was feeding Devilfruits to weapons. Burakku snuck in to see if it was true. He almost got caught and was forced to eat a Devilfruit to escape. After escaping from the Marine base, Burakku flew to the grand Line where he met Senshi and joined her crew. Stories from before becoming a Pirate Austinato and Burakku's fight in Kuraigana Island Quotes "This girl just saved your life. I think that has earned her a few more days of freedom, don't you think?" Burakku when he rescues Senshi. "You mess with my friends you have to go through me first." Burakku when anyone messes with his friends. Related Articles Tori-Tori no mi Model: Gryffon Roronoa Senshi Sharpshooter Lupis Rex Victoria Crystal Vearth Ishi Kappatsuna Kāpentā Valkerie The Shifting Tide Devil Spawn Pirates ﻿ Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsman Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Roronoa Senshi